joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gotgitrubarhouflasid
Summary Gotgitrubarhouflasid is a powerful fusion made when Grand Super RGB Saiyan Gogitrufla (Five way fusion of Gogeta Vegito Grand Priest Whirus and Kefla) and Super Stinky Saiyan 3 Gotbarhousid Petesimpson (Five way fusion of Gotenks Bart Simpsons Millhouse Sid and Stinky Peterson) made to stop Shaggy Rogers who has overthrown Shrek as the meme lord. The fusion lasts forever due to the EX-Ring made by Bulma. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A 'In Base | '''High 1-A '''in Berserker Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Cyan | '-1 'in Grand Super RGB Saiyan | '∞ 'in Ultra Rainbow Instinct Saiyan '''Name: '''Gotgitrubarhouflasid, The True Ultimate Fusion '''Origin: '''Dragon Ball, The Simpsons, Hey Arnold '''Gender: '''Unknown '''Age: '''Unknown (Same age as the Grand Priest) '''Classification: '''Ultimate Fusion Warrior, 3/4 Angel 1/2 Human-Saiyan '''Powers and Abilities: 'Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Reactive Power Level (Due to Being 1/2 Saiyan, Gotgitrubarhousflasid will grow stronger every time in a fight and can attain additional strength in the midst of combat, especially after recovering from major injuries), Transformation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Due to being 3/4 Angels the fusion can not be controlled by anyone) 'Attack Potency: Universe level+ '(As the Fusion formed it makes a shocked wave so big that everyone felt it) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(In the final battle to save the universe from shaggy. Shaggy can't felt the fusion speed limit) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '(It is said that the fusion can pick up the universe with one hand) 'Striking Strength: True Infinity '(When the fusion fires ki blast to stops Shaggy it breaks the universe) 'Durability: Absolute Infinity '(Shaggy tries to hakai the fusion away. But the fusion feels like nothing happened) '''Stamina: '''Infinite (The Fusion can able to stay up to watch the universe from start to end with getting tired) '''Range: Boundless''' (When Fired the Supreme Final Kamehameha X100 it goes beyond one universe to the other) '''Standard Equipment: '''Sids Sword (It's Useless) '''Intelligence: Beyond Omniscient (He knows about everything about the new universe being made) Weakness: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ki: '''The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigour, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. *'Supreme Final Kamehameha X100: Most powerful attacks in this fusion, It is so powerful that the whole universe can break apart and rebuild itself in one go. *'Ultra Rainbow Instinct Saiyan: '''A Transformation that can blind anyone due to rainbows and the form power is infinite, When looking far away it looks like a rainbow star. *'Grand Super RGB Saiyan: 'Not as powerful as Ultra Rainbow Instinct Saiyan but it still can make so many problems to the enemy. Stamina problems is gone and users can use this form forever. *'Super Saiyan Cyan: 'The Form does not drain as much stamina and has the power of Godly ki users and Berseker Ki users all in one. '''Key: Base '| 'Super Saiyan Cyan '| 'Grand Super RGB Saiyan '| '''Ultra Rainbow Instinct Saiyan Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wanked Category:Fusions Category:Immortals Category:Dragon Ball Category:Gods Category:Overpowered Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier -1 Category:Tier ∞ Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Resistance Users